First Hollow Christmas
by Luna LightMoon
Summary: It's almost Christmas in Karakura Town. Ichigo and his family are rushing around to get the presents but the hollow inside is confused over what the big commotion is about, he decides to ask his 'King' or Ichigo what is happening. The hollow is interested in this 'Christmas' and asks more questions about it. HichigoxIchigo, IchigoxHichigo, Yaoi, Language, Lemon(Maybe) Hichigo Uke.
1. Question

**Okay**!** Heres one that is seasonal. Seeing as it is nearly christmas I might as well write a story on it. So without further or due. It may seem like a Rukia X Ichigo thing, but I would never do that to don't rage over it. I have done a few tinkering with the revetives in this so... Rukia is Ichigo's half sister.**

**Anyway... Here is ****_"First Hollow Christmas!"_**** - Yosh EKAZOU!**

**_ºººººººººººº_**

**Name- First Hollow Christmas!**

**Characters-****Hichigo Shirosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia Kuchiki.**

**Summary- It's almost Christmas in Karakura Town. Ichigo and his family are rushing around to get the presents but the hollow inside is confused over what the big comotion is about, he decides to ask his 'King' or Ichigo what is happening. The hollow is interested in this 'Christmas' and asks more questions about it. Leaving one more he asks if he can Join Ichigo for Christmas. Will it lead to a catastrophy or Romance?~**

**Pairings- Ichigo×Hichigo. **

**Positions- (If Lemon)- Hichigo Uke. Ichigo Seme. **

**_ºººººººººººº_**

December 25th, is right around the corner and the shops of Karakura Mall is littered of people running in and out to get their Christmas list done.

A family of five walked out of a shop together. There was two kids, one had light brown hair while the other had black, and they seemed to be un-identical twin girls.

Next to them was two teens. One was a short girl with black hair. Another was taller and a male with orange spiky hair.

Lastly was a goofy adult with black hair and a beard.

The girl teen spoke "So. Ichigo. Are we done for today?" She asked and looked at the Orangette, Who was carrying all the bags that dwarfed him in size.

"What kind of question it that?! Yeah we're done. I can bearly carry anymore stuff!" Ichigo shouted comically.

The other teen giggled. "Fine" She said.

"Hey. Dad give Rukia the spare keys to the house. We're heading home now" Ichigo informed.

"But Ichigo! If you go now you wont be able to sit on Santa's Lap!" The dad pointed.

Ichigo's sweat dropped. "I'm a little old for that" he mumbled. "Just give the keys so we can go" Ichigo repeated.

The farther pouted and handed a small key to Rukia. "Fine. But I'll tell Santa to put you on the naughty list!" The dad told.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." Ichigo replied with no care and started to leave.

"I mean it Ichigo!" the dad cried pointing at him comically.

* * *

**This line is when We switch worlds or a mini time skip of some kind. I'll put in little patturns to fill in the gap or ask a question... Or if Im happy enough BOTH! ^_^**

* * *

A silver-haired Albino sat and looked into a window built into a skyscraper. He blinked and tilted his head to the side.

"What are you looking at Hichigo?" A dark-brown-haired man asked standing behind the Albino.

Hichigo lifted his head. "What's a Santa? Zangetsu" he asked back in an echoed voice.

The man raised an eye brow. "Santa: He's a man who gives people gifts for Christmas" Zangetsu answered.

Hichigo nodded and looked back at the window, after a few seconds, he scowled in confusion and lifted his head again "What's a Christ-a-mas?" He tried to prenouce.

Zangetsu shook his head. "I don't know Hichigo" he replied.

The Albino sighed and looked back at the window. "I'll try and ask Ichigo when he falls asleep. I'll bring him to his world if I can" Hichigo planned.

"Do as you wish" Zangetsu nodded.

Hichigo couldn't help but chuckle. "You're allowing me? or do you just want to find you yourself?" He grinned.

Zangetsu turned his head away. "I thought nothing of the sort" he lied and walked away.

Hichigo laughed and leaned back. "Sure you did".

* * *

¤µþµþµþµ¤ Xx×ªºªºªºªºªºªºªºª*~***ªºªºªºªºªºªºªºª×xX - Xx×ªºªºªºªºªºªºªºª***~*ªºªºªºªºªºªºªºª×xX ¤µþµþµþµ¤

* * *

Ichigo walked into the house as Rukia held the door open. He almost dropped the shopping onto the floor but then sighed when he go his balance again, But it was only a second afterward the bags came crashing down like a avalanche and covering Ichigo.

Rukia laughed as Ichigo groaned to his feet and rubbed his head.

"Damn it Rukia, Why do you have to buy so much stuff?" Ichigo complained.

Rukia's giggles calmed down. "It's not my fault. All the other Shinigami are busy. The real-world has all the best gifts, every Shinigami we know wanted something for Christmas. So I was sent on a mission to get everything off the list" Rukia said pulling out a small piece of paper.

"It's that smal-" Ichigo eyes widened comically when the paper quickly extended to about five foot.

Rukia's reaction was a little calmer, "W-We only finished half" She then smiled nervously as Ichigo started shouting.

"H-half?!" He exclaimed. "Fuck that. Do it tomorrow. I'm tired" He said and headed upstairs.

"Fine, Fine" Rukia giggled then looked at the shopping. "Hey! Arn't you gonna move these bags?!" She shouted up.

"No! Its your shopping ; You do it!" Ichigo shouted back and went to his bedroom.

* * *

¤µþµþµþµ¤**So, You liking the story so far?~ Sorry that these bits are short... ^_^" I can't make them longer****. **¤µþµþµþµ¤

* * *

The hollow stood chuckling to himself. "Now I just need to wait till he sleeps. Then I can ask him" He said to himself.

Hichigo only needed to wait about five minutes, "Now" He said to himself and closed his eyes, and was able to Pull Ichigo into the world by the spirit ribbon.

Ichigo stirred in confusion and looked around "My world? Why am I here?"

"Hey there Ichigo" Hichigo said grinning.

Ichigo was alerted instantly and jumped up. "Are you the reason I'm here?" Ichigo demanded to know.

"Yeah" Hichigo answered and sat down.

Ichigo raised an eye brow at the hollows behavior. "Well why?" He asked.

Hichigo looked up at Ichigo "Whats... a Chrisymas?" He asked. Pronouncing it wrong.

"You mean Christmas" Ichigo corrected.

"Yeah, that. What is it?" Hichigo asked.

Ichigo smirked "Don't you not know what Christmas is? It's a season where you celebrate the birth of Jesus" Ichigo explained.

Hichigo tilted his head "Jesus? Who's that? And What about this Santa-guy? And-"

"Woah, Woah, Too many questions" Ichigo interrupted.

Hichigo pouted and folded his arms.

"Jesus is a man who is like the son of God. He died for our sins on a cross and came back to life and went to heaven" Ichigo told. "Santa Clause. Or St. Nic. He was a man who went around on Christmas and gave children gifts. But now-a-days people call him Santa" Ichigo defined and sighed.

Hichigo leaned in with interest. "So this Santa. What does he look like?" Hichigo asked.

"No-one really knows. But people say he has a red suit, white-beard, rosy cheeks and black boots" Ichigo said.

"Oh" Hichigo mumbled. "Tell me more about uh... Christmas" Hichigo told.

Ichigo sighed. "Its a holiday where you spend time with the ones one you love and care for. Mostly family and friends"

Hichigo nodded "Oh, I see"

"Any more questions?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, One more" Hichigo breathed in. "Can I... celebrate this Christmas with you?"

* * *

**Okay, Do you like it? If you do please Review! I love reading the reviews. Sorry for the bad grammer. My spell check is broken. **

**I might update late because I am a little depressed over two passings. Very tragic. But I'll try my best in writing more. ^_^**

**Luna, Kawaii~**


	2. Answer

**Okay**!** Heres one that is seasonal. Seeing as it is nearly christmas I might as well write a story on it. So without further or due. It may seem like a Rukia X Ichigo thing, but I would never do that to don't rage over it. I have done a few tinkering with the relatives in this so... Rukia is Ichigo's half sister.**

**Anyway... Here is ****_"First Hollow Christmas! Chapter two"_**** - Yosh EKAZOU!**

* * *

_"Any more questions?" Ichigo asked._

_"Yeah, One more" Hichigo breathed in. "Can I... celebrate this Christmas with you?"_

Ichigo blinked and froze for a second. "You want to celebrate christmas... With me?" he asked.

Hichigo nodded "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, Yeah" Ichigo answered.

Hichigo tilted his head. "How?"

"Because. Christmas is a family thing, and you're not really part of the family or a friend" Ichigo explained.

"Oh" The hollow looked down with sadness and disappointment flooded his blankend eyes.

Ichigo felt a little guilty not letting Hichigo join in. "Look, I'll have to talk it over with Rukia and Dad. I'm not making any promises they'll let a hollow join in with our family, Okay?" Ichigo said quietly.

Hichigo nodded slowly showing he understood not to keep his hopes up.

Ichigo till noticed the hollow still looked unhappy. He thought for a moment "I know what will make you happy. Shall we train?" Ichigo suggested.

Hichigo looked up at Ichigo with a noticeable smile. "Sure" He agreed and stood.

Both Hichigo and Ichigo stood a few steps away from each other and pulled out their Zangetsu's at the same time. They pulled smirks and grins and jumped towards each other clashing their blades together.

* * *

¤µþµþµþµ¤ Xx×ªºªºªºªºªºªºªºª*~***ªºªºªºªºªºªºªºª×xX Xx×ªºªºªºªºªºªºªºª***~*ªºªºªºªºªºªºªºª×xX ¤µþµþµþµ¤

* * *

After the battle Ichigo returned to his real world and went down stairs to see if his dad was back.

As Ichigo opened the door but stood out the way as a missile of a man flew through the door and hit the wall. _'He's in alright'_ Ichigo thought and sat down on the couch.

Rukia was sitting next to him as she watched the movie on the T.V.

Ichigo's sigh was paused by her voice.

"So. What was it you wanted to tell me?" Rukia suddenly said.

"U-Uh... how did you know I was going to ask you something?" Ichigo asked.

"The way you just suddenly sat down without shouting back at your dad" Rukia answered.

"Oh, Well... um" Ichigo thought of how to actually ask it right.

But sadly his thoughts where broken by his dad, pulling on his hair playfully. "Oi, Ichigo... Why did you dodge it huh?! huh!? Why not just counter attack it! Eh?! Eh?!"

A vein appeared above the orange hair "Fine... I'll show you a counter attack!" He turned around and punched his dad. Comically throwing him over the table.

His dad sat up laughing and stood up taunting Ichigo to try again.

"You asked for it!" Ichigo shouted as more veins appeared and leaped over the couch.

Rukia sighed and waited a few minutes for this rumble to calm down and when it did she stood up. "Well Ichigo, What was you going to ask?" She reminded.

Ichigo rubbed his head "Oh" He looked to his bruised but smiling dad. "I just wanna know if... my hollow could celebrate christmas with us?" He said.

"What?!" Rukia and his dad shouted.

His dad shook his head. "You want a hollow to celebrate christmas with us?! Ichigo, Do you know how dangerous it will be?"

"Yeah, I do-"

"Not to mention, what will happen if the other shinigami's find out you had a hollow hidden in the real world" Rukia interupted.

"I know. I know. But, he just really wants to join in. He's curious about what happens at christmas and all those other things. Please just let him" Ichigo begged.

**_(A/N- I'm getting tired putting "His Dad"... I'm gonna replace it with Isshin... No-one can stop me!)_**

Isshin put a hand to his chin in a thinking matter and then smirked when he got an idea. "Okay, Fine. Your hollow can celebrate-"

"Really?! Tha-"

"That is if you take a picture with Santa!" Isshin smirked as Ichigo's face sank.

Ichigo shook his head "What the hell, No! I'm too old for that!"

"Alright, Fine. No picture with Santa. No christmas for hollow" Isshin said folding his arms.

"You can't blackmail me with this shit!" Ichigo shouted comically.

"Oh, but Ichigo... I just did" Isshin said casually.

Ichigo eye twitched as he accepted defeat. "Fine!" he growled.

Isshin grinned and grabbed Ichigo by the collar and pulled him out the door. "Lets go before the mall closes!" He exclaimed.

"H-Hey! Its cold! My coat!" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia sighed and shook her head closing the door to keep in the heat.

* * *

¤µþµþµþµ¤ Xx×ªºªºªºªºªºªºªºª*~***ªºªºªºªºªºªºªºª×xX Xx×ªºªºªºªºªºªºªºª***~*ªºªºªºªºªºªºªºª×xX ¤µþµþµþµ¤

* * *

The hollow watched through the window again. Curious golden eyes staring in. "So Ichigo is going to see Santa, huh. I guess I'll be able to see him then" Hichigo said and concentrated into the mirror.

Ichigo was dragged into the line to Santa Grotto. He sighed and mumbled to himself "Things I do for others..."

"Oh! hey Kurosaki-kun" waved a orange-haired girl.

Ichigo turned his head and smiled slightly when he saw her an two other males. One pale and another mexican. "Hey Inoue. Chad. Ishida. Are you here to do some shopping too?" he asked.

Inoue shook her head. "We came here to get a photo with Santa" She said happily.

The trio all took out pictures.

Inoue had her photo kissing Santa's cheek.

Ishida was pushing up his glasses in his.

And Chad looked like a doll.

Ichigo's sweat dropped _'not very photogenic are you?'_ he thought to himself.

Inoue smiled "I see that you're going to take a photo too. Make sure to smile" She said happily.

"Well, See you later Kurosaki" Ishida waved and left with inoue and Chad.

Ichigo blinked blankly "Well that was a quick conversation-"

"Ichigo! C'mon Santa's waiting!" His dad interupted.

"Yeah, Yeah" Ichigo sighed and walked into the little house thing.

Hichigo watched this through the window and examined what Ichigo saw.

A big fat guy wore a red coat with white around the edges and sleeves, A white long beard and a big red hat with a white bob at the bottom that hung down.

Hichigo tilted his head. "So thats what Santa looks like... huh"

The Santa smiled and chuckled "Ho, Ho, Ho, Hello there son. Have you been a good boy this year?" He aske Ichigo.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed under his breath "This is stupid" He grumbled. "Yes Santa" He answered.

The red man had a jolly laugh and smiled widely. "Come over here son and take a photo with Santa" Santa said stretching a welcoming arm out to Ichigo.

Ichigo grumbled quietly and walked over to Santa and stood next to him.

"Son. Why don't you sit on Santa's lap" Santa suggested.

"No thanks. I'll pass" Ichigo replied.

A Girl in a Santa-like outfit held up a camara. "Say Merry!" She said happily.

Ichigo sighed and smiled small. "Merry" He said as the girl took the photo.

Afterwards.

Ichigo sighed as he walked home and held the photo. He then put the photo in his pocket.

Isshin nudged Ichigo with his elbow. "Well Ichigo. Now you and your little friend can celebrate Christmas"

"Whoo hoo" Ichigo replied dully and walked in his house.

Instantly pulled out again by Rukia.

"Wh-What now?!" Ichigo shouted.

"C'mon, If you want your hollow to be into Christmas we're gonna have to bring it out here. Don't we?" Rukia asked letting Ichigo go.

"I guess so. Yeah" Ichigo mumbled.

"Well what're you waiting for. Lets go to Kisuke. He might be able to do something about that" Rukia told and started to walk to Uruhara's shop.

* * *

**Yay! Do you like it? If you do please Review... I'm not getting very many... -Sniffle-**

**By Luna, Kawaii~**


End file.
